


[Podfic] This Time, Baby by Trojie

by Superstitiousme



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Break Up, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstitiousme/pseuds/Superstitiousme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Time, Baby by Trojie read aloud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] This Time, Baby by Trojie

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Time, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/120841) by [Trojie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie). 



**Summary:** Arthur and Merlin break up, and Merlin's life kind of skids to a halt.  
 **Length:** 35:36 (33.3 MB mp3, 16.5 MB m4b)  
 **Download:** [MP3 in My Box](https://app.box.com/s/3ngghx4cw1rbcw7vlmq2) or [M4B in My Box](https://app.box.com/s/g6lu903eo4tovp33i1st)  
 **Notes:** *Crawls out from under rock* So you know, just casually posting the first podfic I've made for FIVE YEARS. Thanks to Trojie for giving me permission to perform this awesome story!!!  <3


End file.
